


Crying

by shadowsamurai



Category: Waking the Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 22:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsamurai/pseuds/shadowsamurai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whether in sadness or happiness, everyone cries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crying

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers up to Season 7, especially Episode 12, 'Pieta, Part 2'.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I'm just borrowing things for a while and I promise I'll put everything back exactly how I found it when I've finished. Well, almost exactly how I found it. ;)

WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD

Heart broken and empty, contents spilt out for everyone to see.

Eyes dry and unused to shedding tears. Tears themselves lonely and unused.

Soul tired and weary, battered and bruised and unrecognisable.

Blood like ice, cold and unfeeling, spreading throughout like an incurable disease.

Pain suffusing every pore, coating skin like sweat.

Hands worn, tattered and shaking.

Footsteps faltering, stumbling, lurching forwards.

And everywhere, feeling: guilt in the air; blame in the wind; failure in the tears.

Tears that fall, uncontrollably, unbidden, cascading down pale, weathered cheeks.

Arms reaching, grasping, holding cold, lifeless flesh.

Heart now unfixable.

Soul shattered.

Blood frozen, unable to move.

And everywhere, pain and isolation.

Even in the tears.

FIN


End file.
